1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device protection, and particularly to a protective cover module for a lens used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices providing a camera function are widely used. The camera, though, is often exposed to dust and water, the effects of which can decrease the device's lifetime.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.